


Sensational Lesbianism

by flickawhip



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 09:58:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11734692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Sherri and Mike get... close.RP Fic.





	Sensational Lesbianism

Ring Announcer Mike McGuirk stood in the ring in her sparkly tuxedo practicing for the nights show.

"Ladies and Gentleman...coming down towards the ring area..."

She said into the microphone to the empty seats.

"She weighs in at 140 pounds from Robinsville Minnesota...she is..."

"Right behind you?"

Sherri spoke teasingly, moving to pounce on Mike's back, smirking as she crawled her way up Mike's back to sit on her shoulders playfully. 

"Mighty nice view from up here Mikey."

Mike squeaked as she was tackled.

"Sherri..."

She murred.

"What are you doing?"

"Climbing you like a tree."

Sherri smirked. 

"Best way to get a view of your sexy body."

Mike blushed and murred. Sherri smiled, moving so she was perched on one shoulder, emitting a low meep of shock when she slid from Mike's shoulder, ending up turned around and all but clinging to Mike's very skimpy outfit in an attempt not to fall completely. Mike yelped and half caught Sherri in her arms as well. 

"Sorry..."

"Sherri I....."

Mike started to say in frustration with the woman's antics.

"Oh Hell!... Just kiss me, you crazy dyke."

Sherri smirked, kissing Mike softly but a little possessively. Mike kissed back. Sherri pulled back slowly. 

"So.... how long have you wanted that?"

"A long damn time."

Mike admitted. 

"Happy now you've had a taste... or do you want more?"

"Oh...I want more."

Mike purred. 

"Well then, home or dressing rooms?"

"Neither...."

Mike purred kissing Sherri again and beginning to undo her dress.

"Right here..."

Sherri smirked. 

"You sure you'd rather not have a nice comfy bed?"

"No... I want to be kinky."

Mike purred. 

"Alright."

Sherri shrugged, stepping out of her dress before neatly taking Mike's legs out from under her, dropping with her to ensure she slowed the fall. 

"Still trust me?"

Mike meeped and then mewed, nodding her answer. Sherri murred, kissing her softly. 

"Good girl."

Mike murred back. Sherri smiled, stripping Mike then moving to slowly kiss and suckle her way to Mike's breasts, lavishing attention on them. Mike mewed loudly. 

"You like that baby?"

"Oh yes."

Mike purred. Sherri smiled, starting to kiss and lick her way lower, her touch soft even as she moved to nudge Mike's legs apart. Mike shivered with anticipation, letting Sherri do as she pleased.

"For a wild woman... You are so delicate."

She purred. 

"Mmm, only when I like what I'm eating."

Mike laughed softly.

"Mmm want to eat it do you?"

"You tell me."

Sherri teased, moving to suckle intently on Mike's clit. Mike cried out loudly. Sherri purred, instantly starting to lap at Mike's clit a little more fiercely. Mike began gasping loudly and gasp for breath. Sherri murred and upped her pace further. Mike laced her fingers into Sherri's hair and pushed her face further into her clit. Sherri growled and quickly upped her pace. Mike yelled out and came apart.


End file.
